Dawnless Earth The Last Sunrise
by AutumnStarr
Summary: The Atlantis team runs into trouble when a woman from the future is found. the team then goes against a foe they never thought they would have to fight face to face. The Terminators
1. The beginning of the End

"OK, what exactly am I looking for again?" Rodeny McKay asked as he scrolled over the main computer screen in the gate controlroom. Ever since coming back to Earth to defend it from a Wraith attack two days before things had been crazy on Atlantis. So close to Califonia made Rodney was to throw up, he liked Canda better, if only they could move the city like a boat just a _little more_ north. But no go, everyone said they were staying where they were until they had more power. But even then things in the city alone had been crazy. Already the stargate was currently useless.

"Two nights ago after things had calmed down, one of the engine techies reported seeing blood on the floor in this area. I took a group down there to try and find out who was there, but found nothing." John Sheppard said, his eyes on the screen as he pointed to where one of the engine rooms were located. "keep looking for unknown lifesigns." It was then that Rodney went from scanning the city as a whole to isolating the engine area and scanning for unknowns there.

Three items came up, two of them moving, the third stationary. "What are those?" John asked seeing the three things. Two moving, appearing on the screen as being under the city in the water. "Are those what I think they are?" John asked seeing what came up on the screen, a pair of giant sea turtles.

"Sea Turtles, there's a egg laying area on the beach about two miles north of here, why?" Rodney said. Not that he liked turtles, he thought them the ugliest looking thing on the planet Earth, wahles were prettier

"OK, that explains two of the three" John said. "What is the third?" Rodney highlighted the not moving lifesign and a warning appeared. "Can you read that?"

"Uh huh." Rodney said.

"Uh huh? What to do mean "uh uh"?" Sheppard asked. When someone said "uh huh" it was either a good thing or a bad thing, and since living in the Pegasus galaxy for five years, any time anyone said "uh huh" things were bad, in a "oh god oh god we are all gonna die!" kind of way. At least that is how Rodney told it out.

"I think we have us a visitor, or worse" Rodney told Sheppard as he typed some commands before typing a few more. "Just give me a few minutes and I can try and get a floor by floor map of the area, and maybe some information of how this thing is. if it is a person." He said

"Meaning what exactly McKay?" John asked.

"Meaning it will take some time before I can.... uh oh." Rodney noticed something on the screen, the lifesign he had found with the warning on was flashing red, as if a sign of trouble.

"What is it?" John asked staring at the screen as Rodney brought up a 3D map of the area in question, it looked a lot like the Daedalus engine room. Then he recognized the warning, "We have us a injured unknown. Can you isolate that area?" Rodney nodded and got to work. "I'm gonna need Beckett to get a medical team ready, Teyla, find Woosley and tell him what's going on, even if you have to use a blasted cellphone if the radio does not work. I'm going to find out what uis going on in this city." John turned and took off.

Down in the engine room a single being laid tangled in wires, and looked as if they had been through a war. In which the woman had indeed been through. A long time fowards into the future, in fact. Dressed in scarlet, with a metallic purple cloak over her shoulders, and her left arm hanging limply tangled in wires. her legs looked the basic hamburger, all torn and bloody. She couldn't move, her arms and legs tangled in broken wires and cement from somewhere. Somewhere else. She blacked out again, but before doing so she took in everything around her, what just happened? With that last thought she blacked out, just as power was cut to a room not far away, and the hallway she was in became brighter as the transporter activated.

Sheppard exited the transporter, P90 at the ready. Beckett came out along with another medical team member and a gurney. "OK McKay we are on the floor, what way from the transporter?" John said into his radio. Looking first to his left then his right.

"Go to your left, you're right ontop of whomever is down there, the warning's flashing, saying that who ever the person is, if you don't help him, he dies." Rodney said over the radio before Teyla's voice broke in.

"John, be careful."

"Right." John said, thinking to himself how much he was looking forwards to dinner at the China Towns Golden Dragon Inn with Teyla that evening before turning a corner and stopping dead in his tracks, all thoughts of dinner gone when he saw what lay in the hallway. "BECKETT!!"

"Oh Lord Above" Beckett said seeing waht John was. A woman, no older then Teyla in age, laid tangled up in broken cement, twisted wires and metal. Carson wasted no time in getting the woman onto the gurney and was on his own radio getting the OR ready for use. It was possibly the first time John heard Beckett swear. "I'll get her back to the infirmary."

"Right, I'll see if there is anyone else down here in need of help, Rodney, you see anyone else?" Sheppard said. Up in the control room Rodney shook his head. "No, nothing else, just the person you found, and you found the right noew too, the LSI shows the person about to flatline." He reported.

"The person is a she Rodney." John said leading the way back to the transporter. He allowed Beckett to go first before he himself went in.

"Really?" Rodney asked, sounding as if he was struck with total confusion. "You are sure its a woman?" How could a woman get to Atlantis without them knowing?

"Long hair, slender build, lighter skin tone then Teyla, covered in blood and almost dead, clearly female to me." John said as he entered the Observation Room. "Beckett's got her in the OR now, get down here, both of you." He stood at the rail looking down int othe room as the woman was wheeled in under the lights.

"Right." Rodney and Teyla both followed Sheppard as he headed for the observation window looking down on the OR.

"You think she will make it?" Teyla asked. She stared at the woman, how did John make the assement that the woman Carson was working on was like her?

"If she does, we made it to her at the right time." John said, having a feeling in his gut that he knew he would not like life when this woman woke up, if she did.

"Considering the amount of blood she lost, and is on her, that's a big if" Rodney said, trying to sound as tactful as he could, which was pretty much zero tact at all.

"Yes, there is that, but something tells me I know her from somewhere." John said. He keyed the radio, "Any ideas Doc?"

"None yet Col, we are getting her stablized now and set up the x-ray Dr Biro" Carson said getting to work almost instantly. The woman was hooked up to the IV Drip. the other doctors in the room began getting busy. Carson got to work doing what he was best at, keeping people alive.

Two hours later Carson came to Woosleys office, Sheppard had to tell Woosley what he and Rodney had found on the LSI screen and who they thought it was. John had thought at first he met the woman once before in college, but could not place her to anybody he knew back then. Teyla did not like the fact that John somehow knew the woman to begin with. It was bad enough she had gone through his bout with Nacy two years before. "Where do you think this woman is from?" Woosley asked.

"Don't know, she just appeared on the LSI a few hours ago, before that some of the engine crew downstairs found blood on the walls and floor near where I found her." John said, Rodney nodded when Woosley looked his way as if asking for confirmation, that was when Carson entered.

"Well, I have good news and bad news" Carson said.

"At least we have some news, what is it?" Richard asked.

"The woman is stable, but she's lost a lot of blood. She's asleep now, but there is something about her that I can't help but wonder about." Carson said.

"What's the bad news?" John asked.

"She's lost so much blood I don't know if she'll make it, she's dressed in the most odd way I have ever seen, she was through a lot. It takes a lot of power for a woman to be tangled in cement wires and rebar." Carson said

"OK, that is not exactly bad news." John said, "That is more like confusing news. What could tangle a woman that is in such bad shape in a broken building?"

"Aye. If only we knew" Carson agreed, everything was confusing, the woman was asleep and fixed up as best he was able given the supplies he had. But then would that be enough? Possibly not, but he hoped it was.

"OK, here's the deal, until she wakes up, keep an eye on her and find out everything you can of where she came from, I want that stuff she was tangled in analized soon as possible. I want to find out where she came from and what is going on." Woosley said, "I'll file a full report when this is over, find out what you can, we need all the information we can get."

"Right, you heard the man peoples lets go." John said, Rodney nodded and headed for a computer hooked up to the database, "Looks like dinner's going to have to wait, again." John remarked before motioning for Teyla to go with him to the engines below the city to where the woman had been tangled in the broken cement and wiring. Which was confusing because as far as John knew, no where in Atlantis was there cement, or open wiring, far as he could tell, Atlantis ran soley on crystals, and otherwise, he wasn't even sure if there was an actual engine in the city, but there was, a stardrive that reminded him a lot of one of those Star Wars ships he had a model of in his room.


	2. Unknown Enemy, Unknown Friend

Two hours later John and Teyla had brought a few piece of rocks and rebar to the labs to have them carbon dated, what came later waas Radeks started shout of confusion. "What is?" John asked when he and Teyla arrived to see what was thw matter. For all John knew he had found a time bomb. Which somehow he had found only fragments of.

"This is from a building, unlike Atlantis, which we know is made of the same stuff the Daedalus is made from" Radek said. He typed on a keyboard and on the wall a screen appeared showing dates. "This piece of building however is from 21st centry Earth alright, but the actual burn marks on it all confused the scanners, the burn marks are new, no more then a day or so. the building itself is from Shanghai. from what we gather it used to be from the main square, mayber even the waterfront" Radek brought up a smaller window on the swcreen showing a full 3D model of Shanghai's waterfront area. He typed a few more keys. "Considering what the pieces had gone through, we can only find this." The scene shifted, showing nothing but blasted towers, and smaller ramshackle huts in place of small buildings.

"So this was after a big fight?" John asked confused.

"It seems that way, but what confused the machine was the tread marks on the larger flat piece you had brought up" Radek said, several tracks were seen, none of them human, nor tank as John had ever seen. "From what we figured out, it did not take long to figure out this was not a human being that sent that woman here. Something else did, and what it was, well, it isn't that far away either."

"What are you saying?" Teyla asked. "that whatever sent the woman here in her state would follow?"

"No, whatever sent her here thinks her dead for it cares. What is remarkable about it all is that these pieces of rock, and the scorch marks are from a time, not far ahead into the future." Radek said his eyes seeming to shine like stars as he spoke.

"You mean there was some qurik and time broke and the woman instead of appearaing in her own time and place made her way here to Atlantis" John said thoughtfully taking a seat on a nearby stool.

"That could be possible yes. Dr Beckett said he took a blood sample of the woman, said he'd tell us when he found out more about her and where she is from." Radek said.

The radios went off. "Col Sheppard, meet me in Woosleys office. There is something you should know." Came Carsons voice. Back on earth not even a week and already things were falling apart.

"On our way. Radek see what else you can find out. Hopefully when what Carson's found out can help with trying to find out what is going on." John said before he and Teyla went to Woosleys office to find Rodney, and Carsomn already there.

"The Database has nothing on the trash that came with the woman, other then what should be scorch marks on the cement and metal." Rodney was saying. "The database scanner found nothing out of the norm. the buildings from east Shanghai. That much we know."

"Aye, and the woman is from nearer then that." Carson said.

"What do you mean?" John asked, nearly giving Rodney a heart attack. "Radek said the same thing, the buildings from a trash heap on the Shanghai harbor docks area. What is there to worry about?"

"You remember the question you asked earlier? _'What can throw a woman into broken cement and tangle her in rebar?'_, far as I know only a body builder can shape the stuff without need for tools. But it was not a bodybuilder that did this, it was something else." Carson said handing Sheppard a computer. "The woman is currently nameless, only match that came up in the database is that of a child born last year, DNA in the child is an exact match to the woman." He reported as John read the screen.

"Born last year, north Shanghai Hospital." He looked to Carson, "She don't look like a baby. Looks more like a full grown battle scarred woman if you ask me. Likew she's been through a war" John said.

"More like a building if you ask me" Rodney said. Rodeny had scanned the rocks and rebar that John had transported up to the labs. It was defentantly a building that the woman was tangled in. But how exactly did she get tangled in the metal and rock anyway?

"Exactly, and that means one of two things." Carson replied.

"Really? What are those?"

"The woman is from the future, transported backwards through time." Carson surmised.

"Or?" John and Rodeny both said at once.

"She's an advanced human being. gentics used like those Michael had done. Only in this case, born first then gentically altered to grow to full adult faster." Carson said.

"I think I'm gonna go with both." John said. "How soon until she wakes up?" John asked.

"Dr Brio said she would let me know when she woke up. she's in the isolation room recovering and asleep far as I know." Carson reported before leaving. Ten minutes later the radios went off, the woman had woken up. Another ten minutes an John, Teyla and Rodeny arrived in the isolation room and entered the woman laid out on the bed, covered in blankets, and cleaner, to a point.

John was first to speak, seeing how the woman was reacting to her new surrundings. "How are you feeling?" Her eyes snapped to him, and took him in. "Anything hurt?" He asked when she did not respond at first.

When she did her voice was like music, only slightly deeper then Teylas, but also sounding as if in pain, which she was, even though Carson had pretty much filled her with painkillers to keep her painfree for as long as he could without getting her hooked on them. "Where am I? Who are you? Is it dead?" Three questions, all in quick succession.

Three questions fired off quickly enough that they sent John reeling backwards in his mind of how to answer and at the sound and beauty of the injured womans voice. Thnanmkfully Teyla came to his rescue when all he saw was a short grunt of helplessness at the sudden questions. "You are safe, You are in Atlantis, Col Sheppard found you within the city, Dr Beckett helped you, I am called Teyla. Who are you, and what are you asking, is what dead?"

The woman looked to Teyla, her brown eyes seeming somewhat overjoyed, and they then went downcast. "My name is not important as of now, what is more important to me, is the thing is gone." she replied.

"Can you at least tell us what you mean by 'that thing'?" John asked. Knowing that names weren't exactly required just yet, those would come later.

"A human designed and built soldier for war. Made of metal and with a mind of its own. A machine, my people called them Terminators. Some even had model names for them. The one that i had encountered on my own before waking up here, was a Cyberdine class Skynet controlled Model T 182." The woman said.

"OK, could you give us a few moments, we'll get back to you." John said all but pulling Rodney and Teyla out of the room, Carson followed, Woosley was outside waiting.

"Hey hey hey, take it easy on the jacket." Rodney complained before being let go.

"You think it is true?" John asked blunty getting to the point.

"What about the robot thing? Its just a movie, But then being in the Pegasus galaxy for so long even then that is not that far from reality." Rodney said.

"So you think it is possible?" John asked.

"Maybe, this is Atlantis we are talknig about, look the woman came from another world possibly even our own world, only that might not exactly be possible, but apparently it is. The woman was born last year, the computer says she is only a year old by database standards" Rodeny explained.

"So what happens now?" Woosley asked.

"Well, I don't know. Look if the woman is right then that movie about the robot going back in time to kill that one woman was actually the real thing, If that's the case, we're so screwed." Rodney said.

"Until we know for sure what is going on, and if this woman is telling the truth. There is only one way to keep this from going out of total control." Woosley said, "When the woman is stable enough to walk on her own I want her placed in a cell, shielded, until we know more about this, Terminator. Or what ever she called it. Until then she remains in that room. Under guard. For her own safety."

"Shouldn't we find out more first sir?" John asked. If this woman was right, and her world was under attack by a race right from a SciFi movie, Well, since when is anything just a movie in Atlantis? Joghn had to wonder, Not much of the movies he had seen lately had been made so real in Atlantis. In fact almost all of them had become too real for him to like.

"We should yes, that is why you are still standing by the door Col, I want you and Teyla to find out as much as you can, as kindly as you can as to not overtrumatize our newst guest. Dr McKay, I want you and Dr Zelenka to find out as much as you possibly can about this machine and what it is capible of doing to a human being and if there is a weakness to it." Woosley said, it was better safe then sorry, but then again, knowing the weakness of a machine in the first place left much to be desired in amyn cases.

"On it." Rodeny said before Woosley was even done with his request. He shortly left. Leaving Carson, Teyla, Sheppard and Woosley at the isolation/recovery room door.

"So," John spoke up. "How exactly do we get this information without acting as if that is all we want and she is a prisoner? Keep guard on a injured woman such as her seems overkill if you ask me." He said, the woman was injured, looked dead from what John saw when he and Carson found her.

"You might be right, but right now I'm not taking any chances, for all we know she might be lying." Woosley said, John had to nod and agree, for all they knew the woman might have somehow been planted in the city for them to find. But then again, they might have been wrong, and her safety as injured was most needed.


	3. Enemy Robots, Information Overload

In the nearby future of Earth....

2030 AD: Littleton Co. U.S.A. Skynet core

A disembodied voice spoke in the darkened room. A voice that when spoken sounded from everywhere and nowhere at once. "The target has been destoryed?"

"Affirmitive." Came the crisp metallic response of the T-182 Cyberdine Class Skynet model Hunter Killer. The Terminator T-182

A heartbeat passed before the disembodied voice spoke again. "Scans of hardware indiecate that the target has not been destoryed, replay software version T1824456F" Skynet then plugged the Terminator into a screen and replayed everything, from the first encounter with the woman, "Target is Identifted as one Sian Ching, known by callsign, Invisible Girl. Subject escaped experimantation at approximately 2300 hours Mountain Standard Time, 2 March." The voice said as the replay of the cyborgs mission replayed on the nearby screen.

Then came the scene of the Cyborg throwing the woman into the cement wall, and her breaking through it, the machine followed to the hole in the wall, but found nothing below safe for some odd fog near the sewer great two floors below. Skynet spoke again. "Fog idicates broken time field datastream." A heartbeat passed. "New mission has been preset, setting Read Only Mode to on." Another heartbeat passed before Skynet asked. "What is your mission?"

"To Terminate subject known as Sian Ching at all costs." Came the curt response.

"Secondary mission parameters uploaded. Should Sian Ching come to you without fighting she is to be alive and unhurt. Self termination is granted when mission has been comprimised, self distruct is granted to avoid further comprimizing Skynet." Replied Skynet before a ball of fog appeared. "Mission is a go, begin mission at approximately two point three hours after disappearance of subject." The Terminator stepped into the fog and disappeared from the Skynet mission briefing room.

**

Atlantis, 2009, 4 March

"OK, so we get more information, act friendly doing it and who knows learn something about she herself" John said before a startled shout drew their attention. "What is it?"

"Take a look for yourself." Carson said pointing to the screen. On it was a full xray scan of the woman in the isolation room. the only thing not showing up was her back bone. Everything else was there, all her bones, her left arm mangled. Other then no backbone, the woman was a human being alright, though gentically altered for certain.

"What are we seeing?" John asked, before rthe backbone appeared, pink against the silvery whiteness of the rest of the bones in the xray. "What is that?"

"Metal, the woman has a steel backbone intergrated with her body, either that or the backbone itself, and all its many pieces had been coated with a steel alloy not too long ago." Carson said, "It scrambled the machine when it first tried to scan her for injuries when she was asleep, now that she is up though."

"More questions then answers." John said.

"Aye, how did she get a metal bone in her body?" Carson asked.

"Are you telling me that this woman is a cyborg of some kind?" Woosley asked. If the woman they were holding in the isolation room was a deadly robot made to pass off as human they were in trouble.

"No, only her backbone is metal, which explains of how she did not fold under the metal and rock when she went through it. If that is what happened. Everything else of her body is organic. Heart, lungs, skin, everything is as a normal human would have, the only part different is just her backbone, none of her back ribs as you can see are metal, they just attach to it somehow." Carson explained pointing to where the metal joined the normal bone.

"So you are saying a car accident." John surmised

"Possible, but saying she was genetically enhanced at birth is unlikely." Carson said.

"So, we talk and act normal then, find out what we can, then see what happens." John said, "Sounds good to me. lets get to it." John turned and reetered the isolation room. The woman reamined on the bed, sheh adn't moved, her arm had been manged in the fight with the T-182. "So, should we believe your words about this Terminator guy, can you tell us more about them? Along with your name." He said.

The woman looked at Sheppard. He seemed trusting enough. same with the woman, Teyla. "My name is Sian Ching." she said before going into a little detail, not a lot, but enough to get the point across. The T-182 was the newst model of Terminators as the Hunter Killer Cyborgs have been dubbed. Blending in with humans so well, and then killing them. She then explained what she remembered before waking up where she was.

"Considering a building wall made of cement and steel had broken against your body when you were thrown through it, didn't you feel pain?" John asked.

"Some, maybe a sharp jab, but because of what Skynet had done to me before I woke up here, I only feel dizzy and tired. My arm however, is a differnet story." She looked to her arm, which had been mangled by the T-182 before he threw her through the wall and backwards in time.

"Dr Beckett fixed that for you, he said your arm had been cut and in a few places the bone broken." Teyla said.

"He is correct on that assement" Sian said in response.

"What is this Skynet? and why were they doing gentics to you? Something important no doubt" John said, Rodeny would love to hear this.

"Skynet is doing human gentical research in terms of disgusing its termination machines to look and blend in with humans, the first few had rubber skin, we could tell them off right away. The newer models though, not as easy." Sian explained.

"And yourself? Why a steel backbone?" John asked confused, what would make a robot building mega corporation operate on humans?

"Injured when taken by a Mass Harvestor." Sian said "The mass harvestor picked me up and pulverized my back, when I arrived at one of Skynets proccessing centers I was instead taken directly to the medical labs and then operated on, even tried to brainwash me." She explained.

"That doesn't make much sense, why exactly did this Skynet try to brainwash you?" John asked.

"To become a killer, like the Terminators, unlike Terminators humans need food, and sleep. And we can think on our own" Sian answered. "A single Terminator can run up to one hundred and twenty years on a single powercell. They also cannot self terminate. However they can do so when a mission is completed. Or if they have been found out."

"I'm guessing the brainwashing didn't work?" John surmised.

"You are correct. Of the group I was witrh, there were two others, Snatcher, and Thief. Both of them I consider my siblings. we all fled from our ggroup because we faked it just long enough to act as a killer like a Terminator, but then we fled. I do not know if Thief or Snatcher survived the Terminators appearance." Sian said.

Johns radio went off. "Sheppard here go ahead." He said.

"Sir, you are going to want to get up here, we got trouble. You really need to see this." Came Chucks voice, he sounded nervous.

"What is it?" John asked starting to wonder if waking up was a good idea

"A robot, from what McKay can translate, its looking for that woman." Chuck responded, "Better get up here the thing is huge!"

"On my way." John got off his radio, "Can you stay with her?" He asked Teyla, who nodded.

"I will be fine John, go see what it is Chuck wants you for." She said. Sian was safe with Teyla in the room, heck anyone was safe with Teyla around Even Ford was when they finally found him, stealing a Dart and flying out of the ship before it blew, worked like a charm. Or so he said, it was only Teyla that trusted him too at the time, and got him through the problems. John nodded and took off for the gateroom.


	4. Sweethearts Protect Program

2030 AD Abord the Westmorlan Aircraft Carrier

The T-1-14 tank traded three legged Terminator nicked named Sweetheart by Snatcher after it had saved her life on several occaisions stood at attention. Snatcher and Thief both stood in the room, other humans, several of them sporting SGC patches on their battle worn clothing stood nearby. Thief spoke into the microphone her voice heard in the robots coumter system. "Mission parameters have been updated. What is your mission?"

Sweetheart warbled something, on a screen nearby a translation came out. "Mission parameters reset. Mission to protect and defend Sian Sing, AKA Inivisible Girl, at all costs." It said. Sweetheart was genderless, but was also huge, standing at almost seven feet tall when folded up.

Snatcher looked to Thief, both women had been part of the group that had been sent out from Skynet to kill and blend in with other humans, The three had rebelled. And now Sian, their leader, was gone, in time somewhere from what Snatcher reported. Snatcher nodded, Sweetheart had its new orders properly preset, and self terminaton was not an option, read and write however still needed to be enabled. Snatcher typed something, a moment passed before Sweetheart garbled something. Learning had been set to on.

"Send him though" Snatcher said, it was time to see if Sian had survived the Time Displacement bubble. The only way to find out was the subsace time tunnel that McKay sixteen years before had discovered. Apparently not only cxould one send subspace notices and data, but also through time, and possibly a person as well. As we ll as send data back to them live. Hopefully the software still worked, if Atlantis was intact.

A heartbeat passed before Sweetheart disapepared from the torn and blasted control room of Atlantis.....

..... and reappeared in the same place he was sent from, twenty eight years into the past! Amid the confusion Sweetheart warbled something, and McKays screen typed out a translation. "I seek to protect Sian Ching." It said. Rodney had no idea how to respond to that.

"Sir you are gonna want to get up here" Chuck said, "you have got to see this thing, a robot, from what McKay can translate, its looking for that woman" Chuck turned to McKay, "Col Sheppards on his way."

Present day Atlantis:....

Sheppard arrvied in the control room, everyone had weapons pointed at the shiny battlescarred robot on three tank treads. "Hold your fire." Sheppard said, he had seen on TV how much firepower one of those things held, and this one was one of those things he had seen on TV. He stared at the T-1. its name written on its front panels. Sweetheart. Strange name for a robot. "What does it want?"

"It says its heere to protect at all costs, a woman anmed Sian. Who is that? is that the women we found downstairs?" Rodney asked. Apparently, Sweetheart was making Rodney nervous in the sense of "I'd rather face the Replicators instead of that thing." At least as far as John couldtell.

"Look at him Rodney, tell me what you think of things, the woman was found five hundred feet below this room in thr exact same place he currently stands only five hundred feet down." John said, he noddeed, maybe he was thinknig rightly. "Look the woman told of a war against the machines thoses things. She wanred that one fo them from then sent one after her, for all we know we found the one that wants to protect instead of kill. But where's....?" he was cut off as a radio hail came online. the SGC was under attack by a single man dressed in older more battleworn combat gear.

"We got trouble, Rodney, stay here, I'll take our newst guest downstairs to see our other new guest. Keep tabs on the radio and learn what you can. Sian said Skynet took over the SGC location because it was underground." John said turning to go greet the T1 down in front of the stargate.

"Sian?" Rodeny asked, at the sound of his voice Sweetheart looked toewards him and warbled a question. "Sian Ching, AKA Invisible Girl, is here at this installation?" Rodney had to hand it to the robot, it knew what questions to ask, and when. But it lacked tact. But from what could see, having that much firepower, tact wasn't exactly needed.

John got to the stargate floor, Sweetheart turned to look at him, upclose and personal Sweetheart looked liek a Giant Wall*E type robot, but instead of crushing and compacting power, this robot carried firepower. Possibly enough to kill off whatever is attacking the SGC. John thought. "Sian is here, but she's hurt, I'll take you to her, but I don't know if you can fit through the halls. Whoa" John took a step back as Sweetheart shifted, seeming to fold up on itself. Getting to about the hight of Ronon, maybe a bit taller. the twin gatling guns looked new, but John couldn't tell how much ammunition Sweetheart held. Or if it was enough to take out whatever was attacking the SGC at the time.

Then it hit him, as he was leading Sweetheart to where Sian laid. "Rodney!"

"Yeah?" Rodney answered.

"Atlantis is in direct subspace link to the SGC right?" John asked. "medical files, datafiles, the database itself."

"Yeah what about.... oh no!" Rodney then realized what John had, any Terminator could access Skynet by any type of computer by year two thousand and four. And this was twenty oh nine as many called it. Meaning that any computer could connect to Skynet, or even worse, Atlantis.

"Cut the subspace connection to the SGC and isolate Midway, cut off access to the Midway 'Gate as well then erase the datafile itself, makeup a command code if you have to that leads nowhere. But do it and do it now." John said. having one terminator was enough, but having another after the other was even worse.

"Doing it" Rodney said, kniowing exactly as Sheppard did. If a terminator was at the SGC, and the Stargate was found, well Mideway was in trouble. Masybe if they sent a ddatafile saying the woman was sent to the Ori homeworld? No that wouldn't do much good. He doubted a Terminator could withstand that much firepower.

**

John led Sweetheart to where Sian was resting, Teyla and she had made good conversation it seemed, the woman on the bed had asked for something to write with, and on a screen on the wall a file appeared, one seemingly out of nowhere, but everywhere at once. a map. but of where exactly? "I see you've been busy.... Oh and you have a visitor, says it is to protect you. Calls itself Sweetheart." John said stepping to the side to allow the three tank treaded robot to roll in, he was about the size of a Mini Cooper at that point. but battle dented in a few places.

Sweetheart warbled something to Sian. Who understood him even without translation software. "Sian Ching, AKA Invisible Girl, I am to protect you under mission parameters" It said.

"From who?" Sian asked Sweetheart, moments passed, then a video uplink apepared on the screen. And a picture and file also appeared, apparently Sweetheart was busy at times, and Snatcher and Thief were both still alive! Then Sheppard told of what was heard on the radio, another was looking, most likely then not, to kill her. "Sweetheart is to protect me. Therefore we can trust him with our lives."

"OK, but that does not explain of why Skynet sent that other one after you." John said.

"Skynet sends out Hunter Killer Cyborgs, Terminators, to kill those that rebel. the T-800 is the newst soldier model. Deadly, and fast. Skynet has been doing data processing for almost ten years, that and trying to restructure human skin, and how to graft it onto a metal endoskeleton. So far the T-182 are the only full function Terminators that blend in with humans so well." Sian explained, having Sweetheart pull up files, and details in general on the T-182 and new models as she spoke. There was more problems, John thought. The more the they knew of their enemy the less chances they had against them.

"Actually the Twhatever you called it is already here, on Earth looking for you, that is why, I think this guy is here to protect you. You know the ins and outs of the area that you fought the thing right? Can you walk?" John hadn't noticed but Teyla had done a good job of getting Sian cleaned up. Her once dirty hair was now a glossy black, and her clothing scarlet and black, as if right out of a harem!

John tried to not stare, but he found it hard. It was hard for two reasons, one because he was married and two, because Sian was drop dead beautiful, and wearing clothing that was nearly looking asi f it was painted on her skin directly! Kind of hard to not stare.

"So.... now what do we do?" He asked trying to keep his mind one what was going on. thinknig it best to get a pair of sunglasses out and put them on. Better off doing that anyhow mostly because Sian asked a startling question.

"Where is the other Terminator? If it is looking for me, it is not very far away." She said. Yep, troubling thought and question, one that John did not want to answer. "as to if I can move, my arm will limit my movement, but I am otherwise fine." She said getting up from the bed. Carson was standing nearby and looked on, making sure the woman was as OK as she said she was. Which was very much OK. At least this Skynet group hadn't made actual brainwashed soldiers like a machine.

Or had then do that already?


	5. Endoskeleton is no match for a Team

John led the way to the control room. A video feed was airing, showing carnage within the SGCs upper levels. Above medical level tweleve. "What exdactly are we seeing here Rodeny?" Woosley asked watching the screen, soldiers rushed in and tried to find anyone that were alive, so far on that evel they had found nobody alive and breathing. Yet.

"This is sublevel three of the SGC complex." Rodney replied, reports came in from sublevel ten "saying something was shooting everything that moved, even injured people, and killing anyone it came arcoss" He reported. He moved to another camera ont he screen. this time shoting gunfire and soldiers retreating to a stairwell, the elevator had been blown. As was a safety measure, Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"Zoom in a second Dr McKay" Woosley said seeing something that made his neck hair stand on end. When Rodney had done so everyone stared at the screen, and Sweetheart gave off a low warble, and a translation appeared at the bottom of the screen. "it will not stop until it destroys Sian, It was sent to kill, but Sweetheart was sent to protect." The tracked robot then went over to what appeared ot be a plug in the wall nearby on the stargate level and plugged in. A moment late a hologram appeared. it was of a table and a chair of sorts. Two people sat on one side as if waiting. Both of them female

It was a picture, which then winked out. Sian spoke up. "There is a device that Skynet must never find out how to make use of, much less find. With your help I can send the demon back to where it came from, in pieces. As well as protect this place." she said. She turned to Rodney. "Skynet had taken over several ways to contact the outer colonies of Earth in the year two thousand and fourteen. Those of us that were trying to protect the last sattelite from being taken sent a subspace transmission to the only place we knew that could withstand Skynet, Atlantis Base is what our database called it before we sent the databurst through subspace, then destoryed the sattelite." She then explained of what happened before meeting up with the T-182.

"When the sattelite blew each of us had a single person pod to land in a area near our lanuch zone to protect the sattelite. When I landed and got out the T-182 zoned in on me and we fought. Then I woke up here. Did this base recive anything in the last twenty four to thirty six hours Rodney?" Sian asked.

Her knowing his name right off the bat without efven being in her bedroom when she woke up made Rodney stand there like a statue not saying a word for a full minute, thankfully Radek came to his resuce. "Yes actually we did recive a databrust from a sattelite known as Sattelite Seven, codenamed Castle Base. We didn;t make much sense of it or who sent it. That was about two hours before the engine room crew found blood on the floor near one of the dataports. Two hours later we found you."

Sian nodded, that was truth enough, if the data transmission went through subspace, and also back in time as well, then she herself must have traveled through subspace as well.

"But that brings up a qwuestion, if your group sent the transmission then you show up later looking like you had been through a war. How exactly were you able to send a transmission dated the second of Septemer in the year two thousand and fourteen?" Rodent asked, looking for the first time in his life, as if he was totally stumped on what t odo next.

"The Asgard database that had been housed within the Odyssey ten years before had been moved to a earth station in Shanghai for saftey, however the controls and buildings of its time dilation syatem and control through subspace helped many of the resistance soldiers against Skynet, we moved soldiers from one planet to the next using subspace to trdansport them, much like how thatt thing works." She pointed to the inactive stargate. When she said as if thoughtfully. "You may want to activate that to another place, so if anything should come though, this room will not get damaged."

Johns radio went off, it was Jack. "Yes sir, one sec. Rodney patch the general through citywide" Rodney pressed the button, and John spoke into this radio "OK sir go ahead."

Jack's voice was heard on the radio. "I've sent initation for self destruct of the SGC. the beta gate has been removed from Area 51 to another location, at this point it is currently without its DHD. Whatever this thing is, nothing is stopping it, its made its way to sublevel twenty two so far. We can't let it get to the stargate. If it does, whatever it is might go through, but we aren't taking any risks. At this time i'd advice activating your gate now to keep from any unwelcome vistors from here. After Carter had perfected the gate to gate thing on the same planet, I'd recommend making sure nothing can get to you. this thing is deadly. O'Niell out." the radio died and Rodney turned off citywide.

"So." John said thoughtfully. "Now what?"

"We do as General O'Niell advised." Woosley said, "pick a planet, no, not a planet, dial midway, establish a radio connection once connected then send all non vital personell to Midway Station. After everyone is there, we'll cut the connection and remove the adress to Midway from the database, if this thing gets here it might find the adress, we can't risk that." He said, John had to agree. For all he cared that was the best idea Woosley had come up with since getting his first cup of coffee that morning.

"The T-182 will not stop until I am dead at its hands. Unless we destory it first, and the only way to do that is with a weapon that wont be built for another eight years. Unless your computers here can work faster I can try and keep the Terminator as busy as I can for you to finish the weapon." Sian said. Sweetheart looked hopeful as any robot could look. "Best case, I can get to the subspace timestream point and get to where i am from, with Sweetheart as well. Maybe the T-182 would follow. But I am not sure if it will follow, if it did, would we be able to end the subspace connection?."

Rodney was nodding his head as Sian spoke, he liekd that idea "that's a good plan, i like that plan, lure the thing into the subspace filed to follow you through, we'd also be sending you and that one down there home as well, maybe with a way to end this fight of yours as well." he said "come on Radek lets get busy!"

The stargate dialed, direclty to the SGC. a incoming wormhole to the place no doubt. "Camera on sublevel 27 show the robot finding the stira to sublevel 28" Chuck reported, "its taking the bait." John nodded and at Sians nod to it Sweetheart warbled something and went through the stargate. And was fired upon almost instantly from the T-182 on the other side, it had followed the hallways to a open door just as the gate activated and did its kawooosh. When the tanked sentry robot rolled through and started scanning the T-182 recognized it as a reworked systemtec through Skynet. And open fire.

Sweetheart fired right back, raining hailfire at the T-182. Ripping itsskin clean off. and showing off its silver endoskeleton. Sian came through shortly thereafter with her own weapon, and fired until the ammunition counter rang up empty before taking off for the surface. Better to fight in open ground, then inside a building. Somnething aboujt the SGC however told her everything she needed to know. Skynet was possibly already there! The stargate shut down, and when the count down reached zero, nothing happened, Skynet had stopped it.

Sian knew then that now wasn't the time for running, she had done too much of that. Those that helped her she found herself fond of. And did not want this machine to do what he did to those at the base to do to those within the Old City. Picking up a gun, which alarmingly had a full clip of armor piercing round in it she opened fire, the sooner she destoryed the T-182 and got home the better.

The stargate reactivated, and the Atlantis team came through, five weapons. And Rodney typing away on a laptop. the Terminator in the middle pof the gunfire, taking everyshot fired at it. Over the gunfire Rodney was heard "OK, the subspace field's open, we're transmitting, if you want this guy to go, get out of the way!" He yelled, the door behind Sian became foggy as the subspace time filed opened up like a large snoglobe. Sian jumped upwards and over the globe, perfect, in the hallway, the globe in the doorway. And the terminator focused on her alone.

The rest of the team stopped firing on the now mosdtyluy metal and parts robot moved forwards. And disapepared into he timestream created by Rodney, weho was typing again on his computer, the fog disappeared and what came out of it was broken pieceso of metal. The termiknator had been destroyed. Sian dropped her weapon. so much needless death. But this was nothing compaired ot what happened on Judgement Day in the next six months or so Skynet would soon be ready to go online, and this place would be its base.

It was time for her to go back home. "It is time for Sweetheart and I to return to where we are to be, we could stay, but I am certain now that we will meet again in the McKay, if you would be so kind as to instate the stable subspace path for safe transport for me and Sweetheart?" Sian said to Rodney, who nodded, John, with his sunglasses on gave a look towards Teyla, then asked.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon? Why not eat a full good meal for once? Get a good nights sleep. maybe even give us more information against these machines. maybe infgormation of where they're being built at could be helpful too." he said, it was the least they could do. After losing most of the peopel at the SGC within an hour was bad enough.

"No, i would stay, but the longer I stay here, the more people die in the future. With what you have now, will help us more then before. The subspace tyime filed had been setup for a reason, but by who it isn;t yet known. All i know is this, I came here to get help, my last orders were to find the Old City and seek help of one called McKay. And to also give you the knowledge of the Subspacce timefiled as well. You now have this, and from what i remember, the battle soon fared better for the resistance because of this meeeting. Reopen it, make sure it is stable, I have to go back to my time." Sian said. Thief and Snatcher were waiting for her that she knew. But so was Skynet, and it still had to be dealtwith.

John nodded, she was right, the longer she stayed, the more desperate her friends became for survival. He looked to Rodney. "do as the lady asked Rodney, make it stable, we don;t want to kill her or the big guy. After all, everyone needs to have a big hearted..... machine, at their backs to cover them and keep them safe." He said.

"Right" Rodney said typing on his screen. "This'll only take a bit." He continued typing as Sian got a good look at the gatewroom, memorizing everything, then Rodney smiled, "All set." he looked towards the stargate, the area where the event herizon should have been became foggy. "There's your way home. good luck." ghe seemed bummed. this woman had lots of information, but then what she said next made him slightly happier.

"I' will have Thief send you another transmission, giving you troop movements and locations of Terminator factories. I will also have information sent to Dr Beckett about the experiments that i had undergone as well to be fitting with a cybernetic backbone. You cacn rest assured that the information will be as accurate as i can make it." Sian motioned tio Sweetheart to go through the timefield first, after the robnot disappeared she walked up the ramp, and before stepping into the timefield she turned back one last time (or so she thought) to look at those that had saved her. She would see them again, and she knew it. Without so much as a smile she turned arpound and disappeared intothe timefiled, two heartbeats passed and the fog faded into nothing.

For ten minutes the team just stood there watchuing to see if she'd come back. "Well" Rodney said. "That was an adventure I hope to never have to go through again."

"I agree" John said, "lets go home and call General O'Niell, he needs to know of what happened and how many men he lost." John said taking out his gate remote and dialing Atlantis. For a full minute the team looked over the SGC, almost afraid to leave it, then Walter pokewd his head over the shattered glass of the control room. With a wave the team left through the gate to home.

The End

_Or is it?_

A/N: this is merely the prelude to a larger world. Five chapters wasn't enough for my muse to be satisfied the story continues in book one of Dawnless Earth, titled, The End Begins.


End file.
